The present invention generally relates to a system and method for directing high-powered laser energy through a connector unit for use within a process environment. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for establishing an environmental barrier between the process environment and the outside environment from which the laser energy is received therefrom.
Today, many typical industrial applications of high-powered lasers implement an open beam laser for a process operation. For example, in welding applications, open beam lasers are used to join components together. In these industrial settings, however, open beam cutting can pose a potential danger to nearby personnel by exposing them to harmful vapors and residual debris arising from the open beam cutting process. Moreover, the task of re-directing open beam lasers is tedious as well as hazardous. Typically, open beam laser beams are ultimately re-directed toward a process operation according to the meticulous placement of mirrors. A misguided beam could damage the process operation in which the beam is applied to. For example, a misguided beam could damage component parts to be welded and possibly injure nearby personnel.
In terms of cost and safety issues, the application of open beam lasers is not acceptable. In the attempt to address these issues, some high-powered lasers are provided through a closed beam arrangement. A typical closed beam arrangement involves providing a beam through a large rigid protective shelter, such as an opaque tube. Due to the rigid nature of the enclosing, although providing limited safety by restricting objects from passing through the beam, re-directing a closed laser beam toward a desired application is difficult.
Currently, in terms of safety, there is a growing trend to provide high-powered laser beams through a fiber optic line. Fiber optic lines re-direct a passing beam with negligible loss in fidelity, thus allowing the lines to transfer a high-powered laser beam through them.
The task of introducing laser beams into a closed environment, such as for example a vacuum chamber, a pressure vessel, or a closed chamber to isolate hazardous material, is not typically provided in high-powered laser applications. Accordingly, the laser industry does not currently provide a coupling arrangement to transfer high-powered laser energies from a fiber optic line to an application within a closed environment while maintaining the environmental integrity of that closed environment. Moreover, most typical connector arrangements are not cost effective, replaceable or easy to use. This is especially true for those that feed laser energies from a high-powered line into a process environment. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such priority with the present invention as described herein.
Aspects of the invention are found in a lasing system that receives high-powered laser energy from a line. The lasing system forms a sealed barrier between a process environment and an environment external to the process environment. In one aspect, a wall encloses the process environment and provides an environmental barrier from the outside environment. In another aspect, a sealer isolates the process environment to an external environment. In another aspect, a process operation, located within the process environment, performs a function using the received laser energy. In one exemplary embodiment, laser energy that is transmitted through a line and received by a process operation is in the range between 100 to about 1000 watts. Illustratively, a process operation may include a welding operation where laser energy is used to join components together. Additionally, among other functions, a process operation may include testing the mechanical characteristics of a system, such as for example strength and fracture characteristics, using laser energy.
In a further aspect, a laser connector is releasably coupled to the line and to the wall. As such, various aspects of the invention may quickly and effortlessly be repaired or replaced in a cost effective manner.
Other aspects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following detailed description.